vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Copycat
thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sleppu. Copycat (Copión) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de mayo del 2016 y 4 días después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera el millón visitas en YouTube y las 15 mil en Nicovideo. Comentario del Autor: *''"La imitación es la forma más alta de adulación...¿cierto?"'' Intérprete: GUMI English Música y Letra: Circus-P Ilustración: Sleppu *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) *Soundcloud *Soundcloud (Instrumental) *Dropbox (VSQ) Letra *Traducción al español por Tksh. Inglés= Say "Hello, who are you?" And we'll start from scratch again. "Gotta go, talk to you soon!" Day by day, I'm fading away. We get along just fine I say everything you like to hear "It's funny how much I feel like I'm looking in a mirror." I can't remember... Who I am Everything's a blur, take me over I'll become what you like This is what you've wanted, right?! Sacrifice all I know I will teach myself to let go Let go Copy that, Copycat Copy that, Copycat Say "Hello, what's up with you?" I'm starting to talk like you do Here we go, I'll be gone soon Day by day, everything has changed We've grown apart this time I can't figure out the reason why "It's funny how much I'd Kinda like to see you cry" I can't remember... Who I am Everything's a blur, take me over I've become what you like I am what you've wanted, right?! Sacrificed all I've known I have taught myself to let go Copy that, Copycat Copy that, Copycat (x3) I can't remember... Who I am Everything's a blur, take me over I'll become what you like This is what you've wanted, right?! Sacrifice all I know I will teach myself to let go Whoa... Copy that, Copycat (repeat x6) |-| Español= Di "Hola, quién eres?" Y empezaremos de cero otra vez. "Debo irme, hablamos luego!" Día a día, voy desapareciendo. Nos llevamos bien Digo todo lo que te gusta escuchar "Es gracioso cómo tengo la sensación de que estoy mirándome al espejo." No puedo recordar... quién soy? Todo está borroso, toma el control. Me convertiré en lo que te gusta Esto es lo que querías, verdad?! Sacrifico todo lo que conozco Me enseñaré a dejar ir todo Dejar ir todo Copia eso, Imitador Copia eso, Imitador Di "Hola, qué pasa contigo?" Estoy comenzando a hablar como tú Aquí vamos, desapareceré pronto Día a día, todo ha cambiado. Nos hemos distanciado este tiempo, No sé por qué razón. "Es gracioso, como que me gustaría un poco verte llorar." No puedo recordar... quién soy? Todo está borroso, toma el control. Me he convertido en lo que te gusta Soy lo que querías, verdad? Sacrifiqué todo lo que conocía Me enseñé a mí misma a dejar ir Copia eso, Imitador Copia eso, Imitador. (x3) No puedo recordar... quién soy? Todo está borroso, toma el control Me convertiré en lo que te gusta Esto es lo que querías, verdad?! Sacrifico todo lo que sé Me enseñaré a dejar ir todo Whoa... Copia eso, Imitador (x6) Galería tumblr_o751paP63V1v6y21vo3_400.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sleppu. tumblr_o751paP63V1v6y21vo2_400.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sleppu. tumblr_o751paP63V1v6y21vo4_400.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sleppu. tumblr_o751paP63V1v6y21vo1_400.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sleppu. Enlaces *Imágenes oficiales en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016